Dark Blue turning into Violet
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: How far will it be for Byakuya when emotions take control and lose all track of morals? How far would it take for Byakuya to realize it's inevitable to avoid him? FemByakuya, and Renji. More info in the first chapter.
1. Info

Okay, if you guys are wondering why it's called Dark blue or Violet if because, from what I read, the color blue typically represents boys, and the color red represents girls. When blue and blue go together it becomes dark blue and when red and blue go together it makes violet.

* * *

**Jusenkyo**

Jusenkyo is the legendary 'cursed' springs that's located in a secret area of China. Many bad things have happened in Jusenkyo, mainly that people and animals have drowned in the a range of pools hundreds or thousands of years ago. Legend has it that when something drowns in one of these pools, the pool becomes cursed, and anyone falling into that pool will become whatever drowned there, although they retain their mind, personality and abilities. The cure is to be splashed with hot water. Then you remain in your natural form until again encountering cold water. Yet, for some strange reason, Jusenkyo became a famous training area for martial artists.

But what happens when a person drinks from one of the cursed srpings?

Who knows what could come out of this?

-x-

The room was cold and quiet like most nights for Byakuya who stands before the altar of his dearly deceased wife Hisana. It's always at night when he visits her. It's a time where he stands before her, contemplating his life. Wondering if he lived up to Hisna's standards. Wondering if this is the life Hisana wanted for him.

_Hisana, it's been years since you left. I sometimes fear I might not live up to your expectations. I fear I might drift away from your love until..._

* * *

Brief intro because this scene is significant. Plus, the cursed springs is from Ranma 1/2.

This is a little side project from another fic of mine called feather. Check it out!

Reviews and inputs are appreciated. :)


	2. They meet

Sun beaming through the windows of his office, wind gently whisp through some opened windows, the usual muffled clamouring outside his office door was nothing out of the ordinary.

The stack of monthly assignments Renji has yet to pick up and disperse, rests on his desk. This is typical sight for Byakuya. After Rukia left to the "real world" Renji has been moping around aimlessly but at the same time, he tries to put up a front. He tries to seem like he doesn't care if Rukia left. It's not the end of the world when indeed to Renji it felt exactly like that.

A knock on the door broke the comfortable silence Byakuya grown accustom to.

"Tai chou?" a familair voice called out. "I'm here to pick up the monthly assignments."

_Oh. It's Renji._

The calligraphy stopped. "Come in."

Shojo doors slid open to the scent of sake with Rangiku in the afternoon. A mental sigh from Byakuya was what Renji earned. It's been two weeks and Renji is still trying to drink away the pain. Byakuya understands that pain.

"I apologize if I smell like sake taichou." Renji groggily mumbles. "Ran-"

No paying much attention to the obviously buzzed fuku taichou, Byakuya continues on with his calligraphy."Renji. Your personal life should never interfere with your duty as a shinigami. If you wish to drink, do so on your free time."

Renji rubs his face wearily. This is the second time Byakuya has lectured him about his sake drinking. It can't be helped when nothing else worked.

Without wanting to cause a commotion, a nod and a bow was what was given as Renji leaves the room, carrying the stack of monthly assignments he's going to disperse within the division.

The day went by smoothly-well as smoothy as it can when Byakuya found another secretly built headquarters of the female shinigami society and Senbonzakura it. But before Byakuya whipped out Senbonzakura, tiny Yachiro glomps Byakiuya giggling and "urged" Byakuya to take a "little sip" that turned into a big gulp from a drink Rukia sent to the female shinigami society that Urahara introduced.

Needless to say, Byakuya was very unhappy with the day that transpired.

Through the cold empty hallway to his quiet lonely room that once radiated with the love he had with Hisana, Byakuya lets out a desolate sigh. Sleeping alone, once again.

But, in the middle of the night, Byakuya felt something heavy sitting on his chest. It was an odd feeling-well odd enough to wake up and figure out what cause the heavy sensation upon his chest. Once his hand slink up his chest, he felt not one but two lumps. Two soft and firm lumps.

This must be a horrible nightmare.

It's bright out, ruffled foot steps were heard outside Byakuya's room. The house hold servants worried about Byakuya's health. He hasn't been outside his room for days not has he eaten. But everytime someone knocks on the shojo doors, a femine voice seems to mumble somthing.

Somthing from the boarderlines of "I wish not to be seen at the moment." to, "I am not feeling well."

But today was different.

It's been days and Byakuya has manged to muster up all his strength to swollow his pride and call for Unohana. To call for Unohana to see what was happening to him. To find out if it was sickness that has him in a death grip.

"Kuchiki tai chou?" Unohana quietly knocked.

Unohana knew something was wrong once the shojo door slowly slid open to the sound of a femine voice inviting her in the dimly lit room.

Could it posibly be? Byakuya finally moving on? Finally finding the one that'll fill in the empty void?

"Kuchiki tai chou," Unohana slowly advances into the quiet dim room, "How are you feeling right now?"

A soft sigh escapes Byakuya's lips as he opens a window, letting fresh air and light in.

Unohana's eyes widen.

* * *

Byakuya will from now on be refered to as a female.

* * *

Unohana was beyond confused on how Byakuya came to-how she became a woman. There wasn't any explanation for it. She was as healthy as can be. There wasn't anything wrong with Byakuya. She's not deathly ill or sick. Unohana wasn't sure what to tell Byakuya other than _his_secret is safe with her.

A quiet sigh escapes Bykuya's lips as she looks at what she became. There isn't much to do about his situation if she doesn't want all of soul society to know about her dilemma. Even if Unohana knows, the amount of pride Byakuya had to swallow was just too much.

But, since Byakuya didn't want anyone to see her "slight" dilemma, Byakuya managed to escape her room into her office without anyone noticing which wasn't a surprise since her Shunpo has sharpened over the years.

It was deathly quiet in her office while everyone in her division were all off completing their assignments Renji dispersed the day before. This was a chance for Byakuya to settle her office so she can continue to act as a captain behind closed doors in the afternoon where no one can see her "sudden change."

Though, just as Byakuya settled in her office, fast paced foot steps advanced towards her office. The reistu was also familiar-well familiar enough for Byakuya to release a metal sigh.

"Tai chou?"

...

Nothing.

Again, Renji knocks on the shojo door, knowing Byakuya is in his office based on _his_ reistu, Renji waits for a response.

...

Nothing.

Renji, releasing a sigh, once again, knocks on the shojo door.

"Tai chou?"

...

_Jeeze, I know he's in there. Why is he being such a hard ass?_

It was an important meeting Byakuya had to attend. But Byakuya knew Unohana knew what to do and say.

But Renji? Renji who would must likely tell Rukia about Byakuya's _sudden change? _How could Byakuya possibly live on a woman? Was he to reveal what he became? Was he to assume a new identity?

Something was going on and Renji, well, Renji rather not get involved. Not when he has problems of his own.

Letting out a disgruntled huff, _I guess this means I'll be subsituting as a tai chou for-_

The shojo doors quietly slid open as a bright beam of light enters the dark shaded room, surprising Renji as he hesitantly uttered, "Tai chou?"

...

"Byakuya sama is not available." A firm femine voice pepped, "He is sick in bed. I was told to look after the 6th division and report back to him."

Renji peers through the quiet darkness as his eyes widen. She looked like Byakuya but not quite. She was more femine and her voice was firm and soft. VERY opposite of Byakuya's voice. But one thing was for sure.

"She" radiated the same reistu as Byakuya.

How will Byakuya explain that?

Renji opens his mouth, "Who-"

"I am Byakuya sama's twin sister." She quietly yet shamefully claimed. "I'm only here to watch over your every move and report back to him for furtther notice."


End file.
